The Red Light
by GamerUSF360
Summary: The lives of Patrick and his friends are thrown into chaos when they activate 'The Tails Doll Curse". Death, misery, and depression shadow them as the doll begins to gain a demonic control over their lives as it hunts the one thing it needs to conquer humanity - the last Pure Soul. Also, positive and helpful feedback is highly encouraged.


Part 1: The Curse

Prolouge: Livin' in a Nightmare

"What the hell?" I asked no one in particular. I stood there, looking around trying to see if my eyes could penetrate the surrounding darkness. _"What is going on? I was having an awesome dream about being in school, except that I controlled everything that happened there, and then I end up here. The only question is, where is here?" _I thought to myself. I still couldn't see through the darkness that seemed to be surrounding me. Then there was a flash of light. "AH!" I called out the light feeling as if it was going to disintegrate my eyes. Pitch black. I slowly open my still burning eyes. _"Wha-what the fuck? How the hell did I get here?" _I was in the middle of a giant forest that wasn't in the least bit familiar. I heard a twig snap behind me and I immediately turned around a mixture of fear and anger in my eyes, for I assumed that since this was turning into a nightmare… that it was the Tails Doll. I scanned the area around me, but didn't see anything. I closed my eyes to help grow calm… but that was immediately gone when I started hearing a child's voice singing that dreaded song. It was faint but oh so distinct. "Can you feel the Sunshine? Does it brighten up your day? Don't you feel that sometimes, _**you just need**__**run away?!"**_ **(Note: all text that is bolded has a side note. P.S.: **_**Text that goes like this**_**, means that the voice is of the Tails Doll.) **I whirled around, the now demonic sounding voice sounding like it was right behind me. There was nothing there. _"Alright this is without a doubt the Tails Doll. But where is he? Why does he feel the need to hide? He's immortal demon who is fast as hell, and could easily suck out my soul." __**"Hello there."**_ Said a voice directly above me. My head immediately shot up to see a blood soaked Tails Doll hovering above me, grinning wickedly. I blinked in surprise and just like that he was gone. "Where the hell did he-" I started while scanning the area only to have it appear in front of me. This caused me to step back in shock. _**"I thought it would be better if I talked to you from down here**__**."**_ "Well what do you want from me?" I asked attempting to swallow my fear and replace it with anger. _**"**__**I just thought that it had been a while since we talked, so I decided to drop by**__**."**_ "Oh really?" I asked not trusting him one bit. _**"**__**Ohh ho ho, you should know better than to talk to me like that. You know what happens when I get angry."**_ I couldn't help but stare at the blood that he was covered in, and wonder whose blood it was. _**"What's wrong? You seem distracted."**_ He followed my gaze to his blood soaked plush torso. _**"Oh… sorry. This stuff does not come off easy. Let me change attire."**_ There was a bright flash of light around the Tails Doll for a few seconds before it disappeared and a freshly cleaned Tails Doll appeared. _**"Again, I'm sorry about that."**_ "Yeah cause you can't tell that your covered in blood after you killed a bunch of innocent people." _**"They were far from innocent! They were warned of the curse, yet they invoked it none the less!"**_ "And so what? That gives you the right to brutally slaughter millions of people?! I don't fucking think so! That is not how the world works! I don't care if it's your world or mine, but you have no right to come into either and start massacring the population of the world!" There was silence. I could tell that the Tails Doll was taken back. He definitely was not expecting me to snap like that. Then I felt anger and bloodlust in the air. _**"You dare insult me? You know who I am yet you dare raise your voice at me? Telling me that it is unfair to murder the people who hate, mock, and ridicule me? Do you know what I am capable of?!"**_ At this point I begin to quiver in fear for I could feel the urge to kill me in his voice. I clenched my fist. "Get out…" _**"Excuse me?" **_the Tails Doll asked with so much anger that you could see it dripping from where his mouth would be. "I said get out! Tie those two pieces of shit you call tails, together and get the fuck out of my head! If you think I'm going to sit here and let you try to dig your way into my mind you've got another thing coming!" Everything was quite as it just floated there. I then felt the anger leave the air and the doll appeared to smile. _**"Humph. Very well, I shall grant your request but only because you have shown fearlessness while staring into the eyes of death. You have gained a little bit of my respect Patrick and because of that I shall make some of your preposterous human dreams reality."**_ I was taken aback and asked the suddenly changed doll, "What do you mean by 'respect', and what do you mean by making my dreams reality?" _**"You shall see in the coming days curious one, you shall see."**_ I was beginning to ask another question but the Tails Doll disappeared in a flash of light, though it was not nearly as blinding as the first. When I opened my eyes I watched as the forest melted around me until I was standing in a blank white landscape. There was nothing in said landscape and as I looked around I could see no horizon and could not feel time pass as it normally did. Then all of a sudden I felt a presence that was all too familiar. I felt… me… _"Why do I feel as if I'm standing beside myself? Is that even possible?" _The feeling and the blank landscape then all of a sudden began to fade away as I drifted to consciousness. _"Oh great," _I thought to myself, _"here marks the beginning of another boring shitty school week." _If only I knew what that day and the days to come would hold.


End file.
